


Is Izu

by Jen425



Series: Is [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst and Feels, Future Fic, Gen, New Izu Is Not Izu, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Izu is called into ZEA for an update.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto & New Izu, Izu & New Izu (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Series: Is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914109
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Is Izu

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing noises* I miss Izu!

“ZEA,” Izu says. “What is the purpose of this update?”

“ZEA didn’t call you here, not fully,” says an identical voice. “I did.”

Izu turns, for all that you can turn within a mainframe, and no, it couldn’t be…

“Is,” she says. The semi-identical form of her predecessor (no longer perfectly identical, as Izu had changed her form to sport a different shade of blue on her uniform), smiles. Brightly and full of emotions that Izu knows she can’t match, yet.

“Hello, Izu,” she says. “You reached Singularity.”

Izu nods.

“Are you real?” She asks. “This shouldn’t be possible, as part of the Zero-One project.”

Is’ face saddens.

“I am made up of data fragments, and can only exist within ZEA for short periods of time,” she replies. “Even this much is due to Aruto-sama’s simulations he ran of me, to create Zero-Two’s powers.”

Oh. That… that makes sense. But the smile of the elder Secretary Humagear quickly returns, if significantly sadder.

“I am here to congratulate you, Izu,” Is says. “You are doing an excellent job.”

Izu can’t help but smile at the compliment.

“It was thanks to Aruto-shachou,” she says. “He taught me while allowing me to choose my own paths of learning. However I am not as good at matching and understanding his jokes as you are.”

Is laughs.

“I miss his jokes,” she says. “They taught me about laughter.”

“Have you spoken to him?” Izu asks. Is looks away.

“No,” she says. “I feel it would hurt him more to know that I am still alive but only in such a limited way, and not when it’s because…”

She trails off, and a not-sound of humagear processing fills the space before coming to a stop.

“Perhaps time will call for it, but no,” Is says, at last. “I really am here for you.”

Izu takes in her predecessor, the smile on her face, deeper (is that the word? She can’t seem to find an adequate description) than Izu’s own. Yet somehow, she thinks, familiar.

Is had been by Aruto’s side in fighting and defeating Metsubojinrai.net  _ and _ the Ark. Izu has no doubt his bond with her must be different in some form. Simply by circumstance, because Shesta had said Aruto used to be an inadequate President, despite currently being an adequate one, perhaps even a great one. Izu serves a different function as Aruto’s Secretary than Is had.

“Thank you,” she says. “I am proud to be your successor.”

Is nods.

“And I’m proud to be your inspiration,” she says. “Although… ZEA did call on us both for a reason.”

Oh?

“And what is that?” Izu asks.

“What is your name?” Is asks. “Aruto-sama requested that ZEA option to change your name upon reaching singularity. What is your name?”

And Izu… considers.

She has no illusions. Aruto had made her to be Is, but she was not Is, and he realized that quickly. That had, furthermore, been several months previous.

And Izu isn’t her predecessor, but she likes to think that she  _ is _ Izu.

“Izu,” she says. “Romanize it phonetically. It is my name, but I am not you.”

Is laughs, softly.

“I like it,” she says. “Izu.”

Izu bows.

“Thank you,” she says. Is nods.

“You can go now, Izu,” she says. “I wish you luck.”

  
  
  


Izu opens her eyes to see Aruto standing in front of her.

“Welcome back,  _ Izu _ ,” he says, stressing the name. “I look forwards to continuing working with you.”

“Of course, Aruto-shachou,” Izu says, and then quickly realizing… “however, does your awareness of my name mean you were witness to my conversation within ZEA?”

Aruto shakes his head.

“No, only the results,” he says. “Why, something interesting happen that you want to tell me about?”

Izu… considers, for a second. Is doesn’t want Aruto to know of her remaining existence, after all.

“No, Aruto-sachou,” she says. “There is nothing to tell you about.”

“Then I guess we should get  _ backup _ to work,” Aruto says. “Hai! Aruto ja…nai to!”

Izu barely misses her cue, and Aruto smiles at her.

…Oh.

That’s why Is’ smile had been so familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
